


you're gonna be my bruise

by gavorn



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: I have no excuses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavorn/pseuds/gavorn
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯title from spring awakening, bc maxxie + tony = the word of your body, for some reason.





	

it's the first time tony says the words, but he's thought them before. he's thought about it plenty- he's thought about it with everyone, it doesn't count. everybody pictures having sex with their friends. it's normal.  
and if his mind lingered on maxxie's lips a little longer, well, tony isn't responsible for what he thinks when he's horny.  
and here, in russia, the stars seem to have aligned, because they're in a room alone with two beds and maxxie's upset and tony's never liked other people's feelings, but he knows how to fuck someone until they stop talking about them.  
but maxxie says no.  
and that's where the plan goes wrong. because tony doesn't do plan bs. tony just does plan as. nobody ever says no to tony.  
except maxxie, evidently.  
so tony makes a new plan- a new plan a, because tony still doesn't do plan bs. he takes his shirt off and he stretches and he lies half on the bed in that way that makes his hipbones jut out and his chest look gorgeous.  
maxxie looks at him-  
and maxxie looks away.  
no stares. no stutters. no awkward swallowing.  
does maxxie seriously not want him?  
because what the fuck.  
and michelle comes in, and tony loves her- okay, tony likes her, but either way, not fucking now, michelle.  
but he doesn't say that, and maxxie leaves without a second glance at tony, and again, what the fuck.  
and all week, it's the same thing. maxxie's sending hurt glances across the hallways at anwar-anwar! what does anwar have that tony doesn't? tony's seen his dick, it's nothing to write home about.

so tony keeps bothering him about it, because tony is nothing if not persistent.  
and maxxie still says no.  
and then he goes across the hall and he screams at anwar, and tony can hear it through the shitty russian walls and it's not even a little bit hot.  
(okay. a little bit.)

tony says a hail mary and promises himself that he's going to drop this once they leave russia, that this is just some european thing and he's not actually so bothered by it.  
(he isn't. it's not. he is.)  
so he presses close in, so he can feel maxxie's breath hot on his jaw, and-the hail mary pass, tony's saving throw- he darts back lightning-quick, strips his shirt and kisses maxxie.  
who follows him when he pulls back, so. tony wins.  
(he always does.)  
maxxie's pushing forward now, backing tony to the wall. his mouth is as soft as tony expected- not that tony'd thought about it a lot. he lets tony's hands grasp at the hem of his shirt, lets him pull it up and off so they're skin to skin. it shouldn't be hot, knowing how similar they must look there, pale skin and lean muscle, smelling like sweat and boy. tony's always thought he was more of a tits and perfume fan.  
once the shirt is off, maxxie's passive again. tony kisses and bites messy so his mouth slides down toward his neck, biting down his chest. he thinks he can feel maxxie getting the slightest bit hard against his stomach. it's a new feeling. if you want to know how bad a girl wants you, you need to go looking. there's no avoiding this. this being maxxie's cock against tony's chest. tony's mouth keeps slipping downwards til he's mouthing at maxxie's cock through the fabric of his jeans.  
tony thinks, let me, and it's the closest he's ever come to saying please. maxxie's belt falls away and if tony's touches are hesitant it's definitely not because he's scared. he's just being careful. he was probably shit the first time he fucked a girl, too- no, that's a lie, she was into it.  
maxxie's hand goes through his hair and pulls upward, and tony knows the signals, those are the same no matter who you're fucking.  
tony pulls off. maxxie's fingers run across his cheek, gentle but firm. "tony," he says. it's not a good tony.  
tony waits, quiet.  
"we finally found something you're not actually good at," maxxie says, slipping his fingers through the belt loops of his jeans and pulling them back on. he does the buckle quickly. tony supposes he's had practice enough.  
"goodnight, tony," he says, dismissive. "i'll find somewhere else to sleep." he says it like that's it, like that's the final word.  
what the fuck?  
tony says "what?" and the door closes, and he crawls into bed with michelle and grinds against her hip until he comes and they both pretend she wasn't awake to see what just happened.


End file.
